conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Renegal
The Renegals, are stained-glass based vampire who feed off the Stashik of humans to survive. When a human's Stashik is stolen by their Sucking Fangs, the victim becomes a fragile glass; and will shatter when touched. Modern scientist suspected that the Renegals are descendants of the former Roman empire aristocrats who found a way to suck Stashik out of people and could not control their hunger, thus turning them into Renegals. Because Stashik is made by all of lifeforms, some of the "good" Renegals suck animal Stashik to satisfy their hunger, though they still prefer humans. Overview One of the 13 Monster Race. All Renegals are animal or plant based with a stained glass pattern on their body parts. Renegals lived in the forest of Rewande, near the Sauber Gildio School of Sorcerers.A Renegal can live for far longer than human; at least three hundred years, barring being killed outright. Upon a natural death, the monster's physical body shatters like glass and collapses. The Renegals is led by the Royal Straight Five. They are the four most powerful members of the Renegal race, each bearing a tattoo of the card piece they are named after. These five Renegals receive the titles of Joker the slayer, Ace the keeper of laws, Jack the knight, Queen and King , the rulers of Renegals. They are able to use human disguise and each of them given special armors made by the King. The armors are: *'King'/ Moth Renegal - receive the armor of King, Devil Ray themed as opposed to his Renegal form. King need to marry his queen to truly unleashed his armor. Otherwise, it will only came half as strong as it should be. The half powered form of King is called Spada. *'Queen'/ Swallowtail Renegal - receive the armor of Heart *'Jack'/ Girdled Lizard Renegal- receive the armor of Diamond *'Ace'/ Horse Renegal - receive the armor of Spade *'Joker'/ Tarantula Renegal - receive the armor of Club The Renegals has entered a war with the Sauber Gildio three times. Known as the Beast War 1, 2 and 3. Gods Legend has it, that King is able to built the armors of the Royal Straight Flush by the helped of their gods. The Mother of all Renegal is Witheria, Witheria has three sons; *'Vlailamoineen', the Devourer of Suns. A scaly, flying, scorpion with a snake-like head. *'Vaeisir', the He Who is not to be Spoken. A black three headed lion with two snake head as its tail. *'Vuluzamatata', the The Destroying Eye. A bipedal, two headed animal. one is a deer head and the other a rhino head. Sub Group Ghouls Souls of a dead Renegal, usually not violent because they can not touch people, but able to possess objects fashioning a physical form. Lich Lich are humans, sucked by the Renegals and survived. Lich are all black monsters with a red triangle on the forehead. Lich can be reverted back to human by killing them with an anti-Lich weapon, the Eksorkizein, made from an unknown shards that seems to be sentient. These shards is found in the ground around Sauber Gildio. Brutes Animal-like Renegals. Usually an animal that survived an attack by the Renegals, much like the Lich, but can't be returned to it's original form. The Royal Straight Five used them as foot soldiers because of their brute power and easily manipulated. Avelon The Renegals believe that one day, when the stars are right, the legendary Renegal king Avelon will appeared and lead te Renegals towards a golden age. The king will come with his servants, the agile Garuru, the winged Grifolyon, the mighty Tauros and the intellectual Gillman. Avelon is said to have been granted the "Eternal Regalia" armor which is evoked by the mechanical Destravat bat. He is said to have multiple forms and that his servants are his weapons. #Avelon form are his default form and can use any of the whistle like "fuestlos" to summon his servants and acces another form or to initiate his "Moon Punisher" finisher. #Garuru Form. is accessed by summoning the Garuru Saber. His chestplate and arms turned blue and his helmet got a wolf theme. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is full. The Garuru Form is capable of manipulating sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garuru Slash. #Grifolyon Form. Is accessed by summoning the Grifolyon Revolver. His helmet turned green with the head of a bird on the forehead, under it the visor turned into a V shape colored black, wings came out from both sides of the head, on the back the tail of a bird came out from it. reduce all of Avelon's power leaving them at the level of the host Avelon turns into the perfect gunslinger, his senses increase at a level that even with his eyes close he can hit a target which distance could be extremely far, he also can summon the wings of Griffolyon and be able to fly over five minutes per time or they disappear, and he can use the "Dark Marksman Shot" which is a powerful shot that enters through a dimensional hole and hits the enemy no matter how far he is. #Tauros Form. This form is the strongest form of Avelon. Reducing speed and agility for perfect defense and power. His armor turnes, purple and got bulkier, he also got access to the Tauros Axe. Tauros Form can execute "Avelon's Judgement"attack. #Gill Form. Gill form takes Avelon's entire defense and gives him the ability to fight a longer range and replaces the lost defense into a little bit of power. He gains the ability to swim as fast as a shark and he is able to breath underwater. The form is armed with the Gill Tridenr ans able to perform "Dark Trident Strike". Category:Canopus